Perfectly Broken
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: The world has hurt them but they survive, holding each other they stay alive.
1. The Crazy Game

Hey, I'm writing this as a Beck X Jade and possibly some Cat X Robbie but if so the second will come in later on or at least not in this chapter. Tell me what you think if you like it the fastest way to get an update is a review. I don't mean to be beggy but they really do motivate me. Look at my other stories when i got a lot of reviews for a chapter the next chapter was up within the next two days. Aside from this rant read on and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

Third Person POV**

'The house was bad again last night. Mom and James, her boyfriend of the month, were in another fight. Apparently I'm to big of a nuisance for them both, meaning he doesn't want to have a kid and she is regretting me again, lovely. I don't know how much longer I can stand it. I hate to say it, or think it but I really need Beck right now. It will be alright once he's here.' Jade thought as she sat at there usual morning meeting place. 'I hate to admit it but I wish dad was still alive. Sure he was bossy and all but it would make these guys, mom brings home go way. Man, Beck hurry up I need to forget about all this until after school these people cn't see me weak, especially not Beck.'

* * *

Meanwhile walking with two coffees Beck is trying to get to the school as fast as he can. Cutting across intersections and getting some rude remarks from the business suits who work in town he reached the school just in time to here the last bell to be in class. Running through the halls to his locker he fumbled with the code trying not to worry about the possibility that Jade had not come to school.

'Sure she acts tough but I know her. I know those bruises she had last month were not from some recent fight with a rude student. I know these things but what can I do. I already forced the skunkbag away from her. But how can I stop her mother from finding these losers? How can I stop her mother from hurting her worse? She already is damaged. My Love is already broken. Her father was killed at her young age, her mother becoming the woman I know Jade never wants to be, the kind of woman that realize on a man, but that's what I knows is hurting her. She must need me but something inside her tells her its weakness. Something inside her must....' He was broken from his thoughts by the Hall Guard telling him to report to class. Nodding his head he began his short walk.

Holding his breathe he opened the door, seeing class had not began yet to his relief. But the empty seat in the second row haunted him. Walking through the room a little he tried not get worried. But a quick check to his phone held no answers. Staring at the plastic cell phone as though he could make it beep with the pure power of his mind. But before he got a chance to enhance his worry he was hit buy a hot liquid and the sound of a girl apologizing.

"Oh my gosh." 'Okay well I wanted relief from the worry but I was thinking more along the lines of seeing Jade not being scolded by hot coffee.'

"No its cool its.." 'Tobe completely honest even the liquid didn't stop my worry, cause this pain would most likely only last through school. But losing Jade or seeing her that her hurt it would be so much worse. Last time I was so close to being in prison or death row after seeing what that jerk did to her.'

'wait what is this girl saying..I think I should respond.' "You might be making it worse." 'Well not the nicest thing but really what should anyone expect sure I'm nice nd all but I have no idea who this girl is and shes touching me. Man,where is Jade when you need her?'

"Dude..Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" Jade said. 'Jade...'Jade Shes here good. But why does her voice sound so sad. I can her the jealousy but then there is the sadness again. What could be wrong with her?' The girls talking again but Jade's not looking at her like she would if she was fully here this morning. I can see her tense as she looks into my eyes. Jade spoke again but it was drowned out from the look in her eyes. Something happened, not worse than lst time but something happened.'

Walking toward her Beck told her to relax and she visibly did as he kissed her cheek. Handing her his coffee he grabs her hand and walks with her toward their chairs.

"Oh My God There's A Huge Fire!" Sikowitz yelled sending everyone into panic save yourself mode. Beck put his arm around Jade as she wrapped hers around his waste as they made their way to the exit. "Kidding Kidding just wanted to get your blood pumping. Which I did."

Rolling their eyes the students sat down in their seats starring at their insane 'teacher'. Beck sat down as Jade sat leaning against him. He knows this is her letting her guard down around him and that the feel of her next to him comforts his worry.

When the teacher chose Jade to lead the first play she rose and began calling names. Though Beck does not consider himself a jealous guy he could help but notice he had picked Eli the blond actor. This was the same guy that had tried to challenge him for Jade during their first few months of dating. That is when he noticed this is a challenge. He made her jealous so shes going to recuperate and do the same to him. 'She thinks she can play that card on me well lets see how she likes this." Waiting for the perfect moment he finally got the perfect revenge. "Can the dog sleep in our room?"

'Sure this seems like a horrible thing to say but with Jade this is our fun. Though sometimes one will go to far like once she almost had to go on a date with one kid. Shes so stubborn she wouldn't give up and tell the boy she didn't like him because apparently in her book that is loosing. Though that one ended bad, I ended up in the hospital with a sprained hand for breaking his nose when he had tried to pick her up. We silently decided never to take things that far again. But these things are still fun to joke with seeing as we've been dating so long. We don't want to break up so playing these games makes our relationship stronger and more fun.'

"Apparently my blanking out has got to stop. As I glared at Mr. Rich-Kid (AKA Eli) Jade's hurt got out of hand ending with the new girl from earlier running from the room with judging by the smell of the stage coffee in here hair. Okay now I know somethings wrong shes never done anything so bad to anyone during this game. Whats going on with her?'


	2. Can I Stay With You?

**_What'd I tell you reviews make me happy. And Happy + Sarcstic Musicain = (you guessed it) New Chapter up faster. _**

**_I know I'm weird but if they ever make a sarcastic font I'd be so much more entertaining. Tell me what you think._**

* * *

**Beck POV**

'Walking back to her seat, I can see the inner turmoil in her. Sure she is a closed up person but after dating her for two years now, I can read her emotions, I may be the only one who can.'

As I sit next to her I can feel her calm slightly. But only slightly. Sitting in silence I wrap my arm around her chair. 'To be truthful when Jade gets like this all I want to do is hold her close to me a fight these bad things away. But once again affection becomes another problem for us. Jade hates public displays of affection. I would settle for a chance to hold her hand to sooth her instead of a hug but to her it seems like a weakness, I guess. I know in my heart she loves me. But something holds her back.'

I lost track in my thinking again and when I zoned back in I can see Jade standing at the door waiting for me. 'Gathering my things as fast as possible because though she makes me wait a lot of the time I cannot make this angel wait for me. Normally I wouldn't worry about it but I know as soon as she walks through that door she will have to pass Eli's table on the way to ours. No I'm not jealous there's no reason to be right?...I mean sure she's beautiful and smart...but to others shes mean she...if I hurry I will not have to worry about this.'

Finally I make my way toward her but the sight in front of me hurts. 'No way am I gonna show it though. Beck Oliver does not get jealous. Well at least not before I started dating her.'

Across the room Jade is leaning against the door as tightly as possible trying not to kill (I'm guessing) the guy standing between her and the door. This guy just doesn't know when to quit does he, Eli Johnson is now on my top ten list. There he was leaning all over my girlfriend. Sure she was leaning away but really what does that show. 'Maybe she saw me and thats why she leaned away. No...she loves you Beck no more of this doubt no more jealousy.' I thought and took a quick intake of breathe when he moved his hand to brush hair away from her face. ' Hey only I'm allowed to do that....Okay I'm not allowed to but I have more a right to then that snuddy rich boy.' Feeling my anger rise I watch as Jade rolls her eyes and sys something so low I'm not sure if he even heard it. But I was reassured when I saw the fear in his eyes as he became a blur running down the hallway. 'That's my Jade." I thought as a quick glance at her showed me the smirk on her face.

"Come on Beck. I don't know if you've noticed but they have a thing called bell..." She trailed off as I walked toward her quickly kissed her cheek and grabbing her hand lead us down the crowded hallway.

Trying to regain my composure I spoke sarcastically, "They do and this bell you speak of does it make a noise?" I laughed pulling her closer to me in a side hug.

Granting me a small smile she nudged me. But trying to keep her own composure she added the next word in a darker tone. "Cute."

Walking toward our lunch table we sat down with our previously bought lunch. Most guys would carry their girlfriends trays for them and I would if she gave me the chance. I once asked to....I'd rather not remember that incident....I'm still afraid of spoons, well note just any spoons just Jade with a spoon.

We sat in peaceful silence for awhile until I noticed her not eating only moving her salad up and down on her plate.

"What is it Jade?" I asked trying to be as calm as possible so she won't close up.

"Nothin' to bad. Same old, same old. You know." She paused. "I was wondering if..." She trailed off.

"Come on Jade what is it I'll do what ever I can." I said trying to be reassuring.

She smiled shyly. "Fine." She said trying to brighten both our moods I assume. "I was wondering if your dad would mind me crashing on his couch for a few days?" Her voice became quieter with ever syllable.

Once I heard her words my mind began running through every possibility of why she would need dad's protection. Sure things have been bad before but only three times since I've known her has she needed his or our help. The first was when her dad died and her mom went crazy. She stayed at our house/trailer for around two weeks. The second time was when her mom left her for about two months during last summer. She stayed until her mom was found and returned this time with a new last name. The last time was by far one of the worst. Her mom's 'husband' told her Jade was the reason for him wanting to divorce her which caused her to kick Jade out of the house. But what could it be this time.

At my silence I think she lost her nerve and began to back track. "Well it was just...I mean...It was a thought....you know...neverm-" I cut her off by kissing her softly. Pulling her toward me to show her I was here for her.

"Now." I said catching my breathe once we broke a part. "Whats going on at your house, Babe?" I asked concern I'm sure is evident in my eyes as I stare into hers.

Holding my gaze for moment she turned away gazing at her lap, where her hands currently resided. "I don't know how much longer I can take, Beck." She glanced back at me. "It was bad when she would have different guys each week. But now shes sticking with this really bad one." Catching my anger and worry rise she quickly put added, "No he's not like the other guy... thanks for that by the way....But they fight all the time and...well..Beck I'm scarred hes a bad guy and...she won't leave him. So apparently in her book its right to kick her daughter out rather than lose this jerk who I know is hurting her."

Feeling bold I scoot next to her again and lean in to give her a hug. And to my surprise she doesn't turn away or become violent. She just lets me hold her. But what worries me is that shes actually shaking, someone scares my strong, brilliant, loving (if you catch her on the right day) Jade. No we will have none of that!'

Keeping my voice once again calm and comforting I spoke, "It'll be alright Jade. Of course you can sty with us you know how dad loves you. Besides we won't even have to go back to your house for the cloths last time we brought some over to ours remember."

Shaking her head she regains herself and leans off of me, giving me a quick great full smile.


	3. Music Expresses What Can't Be Said

_Sorry for not updating yesterday I had a huge English project. So thanks for the reviews and this one I'm not sure about but if it sucks I'm blaming it on my fever. Thanks for the reviews this one is getting a lot more then my other two.  
_

**

* * *

Beck POV**

The lunch bell rings telling us its time to go to our next class. Though I love my guitar class, I can't help but regret that this is the class Jade and I are separated in. No I'm not one of those clingy boyfriends that can't go a minute without seeing their girlfriends, I just like to know she's alright. So before I go to my class I take her hand, making her role her eyes, and walk her to hers.

Standing outside her singing class I squeeze her hand and open the door for her, this action once gain grants me an eye role but I'm also rewarded with the hint of her beautiful smile. Getting lossed in my thoughts I here the warning bell just as she disappears out of view. Taking a deep breathe I run to my class, knowing once again Jade West would have to be my excuse.

Entering my class the teacher sighed in that annoying way, knowing what/who I would use as my explanation.

"Got starstruck once again I presume, Mr. Oliver." The teacher said in an alright attempt to be funny. Seeing as this is always Mr. Mahony's question a nod my head knowing not to argue or to be sarcastic back to the teacher, It never ends well.

Taking my seat in the middle row beside Andre, I begin picking up my sheet music and getting ready for practice.

"Hey Beck, Whats going on with Jade? I mean I know shes cranky and at times vicious but why was she so mean to Tori?" Andre asked

"Wait, who's Tori?" I asked cause honestly I don't remember who Jade's mean to, most of the time I barely know the reasons why.

Giving me a weird look Andre answered, "You know the girl earlier....Jade spilt coffee on her..." he kept moving his hands kinda like he ws doing karate only slower.

Thinking back I do remember the smeel of coffee....Oh the coffee girl. "You mean that one girl who spilt coffee on me?" Nodding his head I continued, "I'm not sure why she was so mean. But Jade is certainly not a morning person so...maybe she ran out of coffee." I said trying to make it all sound truthfull. There is no way I would tell anyone, aside from dad, anything about Jade's life. Honestly its not their buisness and it has taken me two years of dating to be able to crack the walls to her heart, no they haven't fallen down yet but maybe, just maybe, I can climb over them and reach the real her.

The sound of our next song broke my thoughts and I quickly flipped to Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. I know most music classes would have songs like 'Ode to Joy', but this class is mixed and the most serious students on singing, drums or any musical instrument are put in here so we can make really cool sounding songs with everything thrown in.

No I am not the type to use songs I hear and mke a mix tape of our life for Jade, for the most part I fear I would probably be eating food through a straw for the rest of my life and also its just to clique and unoriginal. I mostly listen to the lyrics because it is one of my favorite songs. Songs with good lyrics and music make me think. Just if I find one lyric tht sums up my thoughts on something I listen to it to get those worries off my mind. This song just reminds me of mine and Jade's relationship. I'd never tell her but it's us.

"Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying......

I know you where it thins down to the core"

I know her so well, its possible I am the only one she's let see her cry or show any emotion other then sarcasm and annoyance.

"But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find"

I've already fallen for her but everyday it just gets harder and harder to spend time away from her. It's like a part of me is missing. I know it's cheesy and annoying to say but its the truth. And a girl like her is hard to find whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Its good because I have her but bad because since there's no rival for her there's more a chance that others will want her.

"This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start"

This part is Jade's side. She was always so strong and never let anyone see her breaking inside. I know she loves me and I know the fact she has broken her silent vow to never let anyone see her true self. But I know she has loved me through everything, even through those six months when we were not exclusive and she acted like me dating anyone didn't effect her, I know now she loved me even through those hurtful months.

I was shifted from my thoughts by Andres nudge making me realize I had missed my first chord. Getting back on beat I keep my focus on the page in front of me trying to get the girl across the school out of my mind for at least while I play.

* * *

After class I walk toward Jade's class to pick her up before I go to our lockers. Once in her class I stand by the door waiting for the teacher to excuse them. Standing in the open door I can see Jade in the middle row cleaning up her things as the teacher raddled on about when the next duets were set for. She began points to a slip of paper on the wall and is nearly trampled with the students trying to see who their matched with. Watching Jade to see her reaction I laugh as she cringes slightly I'm guessing at who shes partnered with. Once the list was through the teacher dismissed her class and I walked to where Jade stood arguing with her teacher.

"Ms. Jameston you can't really expect me to work with him. Why not have me work with SinJin?" Jade requested desperately. She must be really hating who shes paired with cause Sinjin's probably the only person in the world that Jade would run away from. Shaking her head Jameston walked away and I took the chance to walk up to Jade.

"Yes!!!" I herd some guy say and truning round my eyes narrowed seeing Mr. Rich Kid standing there.

Looking back at Jade and seeing the slight since of worry in her eyes I asked, "Who'd you get paired with, Babe?"

Pointing her finger I hold my breathe hoping it wasn't who I thought it would be. But of course my luck hates me and fallowing her finger I understand Mr. Rich Kid was smiling so brightly. My Jade is paired to sing a love duet with Eli. No, no it can't be he almost broke us up. Shaking my head as he highfived his friends, I feel Jade squeeze my hand. Looking at her once again I kissed her cheek and pulled my arm around her as we walk passed Eli and his friends. Both of us trying to restrain ourselves and each other from making it impossible for that boy to ever eat much less sing again.


	4. The Intimidation

_I tried to make this longer by request, but it will most likely show you why I'm incapable of long chapters. I seem to rabble on and..well never mind you'll see what I mean. Oh also I might miss some 'a's in my storie_s _because I don't have that key, I try to go through it but I will most likely miss some words. If you look back you'll see where._

**

* * *

Beck's POV**

Making it out of the school proved difficult for us. We first stopped by my locker seeing as it was closest and then made our way up the stairs and down the left hallway toward Jade's. But of course nothing ever goes as planned for us.

All I wanted to do was quickly grab her books and begin the walk to my trailer. Preferably avoiding a run in with Mr. Rich Kid. But no of course fate had to just throw us to the sharks again. While walking to her locker, Mr. Sikowitz called me over to talk about a new acting technique, I believe it had something to do with cabbage but I once again couldn't bring myself to care. I watched as Jade walked to her locker but was stopped by that annoying butt-head, leaning on the her locker making it impossible for her to open it.

Now of course I would have gladly stepped in for her but the two things stopped me. First off, if I had backed her up she would most likely find some form of payback, thinking I don't believe she can handle these situations. And secondly Eli gets a lot worse when I try to stand between them.

_Like one time in the beginning, when this all started, we didn't understand the strength of his feelings. And naturally me and Jade would hang out during and after school. Well, we were having a good time at the trailer park, me playing guitar, her singing._

_It was so peaceful, no one bothered us. I especially liked it because no one from school would even think to come there to find us. We were dating at the time we just weren't exclusive yet and she was being basically stalked by the guys at school, especially Eli. It was said he could get any girl their, but Jade always said it was a self title whether she said it to comfort herself or me I never could understand._

_Well while we were there the stupid kid some how found us. I got up to get us some sodas and I turn around to ask her what kind she wanted, and Bam, there he was pulling out every trick in the book. He brought in all the old cheesy lines._

_He started with, "Hey cutie, how 'bout you and I hitting the town?" I would have laughed if this guy wasn't trying to steal my girl._

_I was about to go back inside because though I want to be with her, the only one with her. There's no way I can't ask her, I mean if I do she'll run._

_"Sorry, I don't date outside my species." Jade replied and I could here the laugh in her voice. Then she turned around showing me her beautiful smirk, "Hey Beck, you have the drinks?"_

_And that's when it happened I don't know why it happened, but he grabbed her and kissed her. My guess is that it was a last resort, like he thought she would find it nice instead of inappropriate or violating, like I'm guessing she thought it was. I'm sorry but you don't do that to a girl. Honestly I didn't try to hold myself back, I don't even care that this might sound bad. But I saw her and him abusing her, I just went crazy, one could say. I grab his back as she tried to push him away and threw him on the dusty ground. Before he could say anything I composed myself enough to realize I really didn't want to hurt this boy....Well I did but I shouldn't, me getting sent to Juvie sure as heck wouldn't help our situation. So I told the boy to take a walk and before I knew it he was fast walking away, guess I don't know my own strength._

_Walking over to Jade a took her hand. "Are you okay?" I could feel her grasp my hand harder._

_"So how about that drink?" Was all she had said_

The sight of that kid brushing hair out of my girlfriend's face. I couldn't even pretend to be polite to my crazy teacher. I just had to get next to Jade as quick as possible.

Walking toward the two I can hear him speak yet another futile attempt to take her away from me. But this time instead of making a scene I just grab Jade's hand and shove the boy out of her way. While she quickly unlocked her locker and grabbed her books I stood beside her glaring at our unwanted guest. As soon as the locker was once again locked we walked out of the school our hands linked, walking close together in order to give each other comfort. This comfort I know we both need because though this guy is know threat it brings back those times he stood between us.

* * *

Once out of the school we began the two mile walk to my house. I expected her to have unclasped our hands by now but the grip held tight.

"So..lets play the comeback game." Jade suggested

This is one of those times I know she needs to laugh to get over whatever is plaguing her mind. I nod. We made this game up once we were exclusive and were tired of people hitting on each other. Well we never told each other but i know that's why I play. Now-a-days we just use Jade for comebacks in the game. This is either because she has better comebacks or that now after two years together we really only need to worry about Eli.

Looking her in the eye I put on my best cheesy smile and in an overly smooth voice asked, "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

Smirking with laughter in her eyes she replied quickly, "Yep, that's why I don't go their anymore."

Feigning a sad expression I tried once again, "I'd go through anything for you." This time moving my arms dramatically.

Laughing as I almost trip she replies coolly, "Alright, Let's start with your bank account."

This one also made me laugh. "Good one. Hmmmm...I would go to the end of the world for you."

Thinking for a slight moment she spoke again, "Yes but would you stay there?"

Smiling we reached the trailer and set up the 'porch'. I grabbed a two folding chairs and a folding table setting them up as she grabbed a few sodas and the fan from our hallway closet.

Once we were all set up we began our homework until dad got home.

At six the sun was still out and we saw dad's car coming up the dirt path. I could see Jade smile as he got out of our dusty pick up truck.

"How's my favorite daughter-in-law." Were the first words dad said as he hugged Jade.

Though this would seem strange to all the kids (and teachers) at school Jade is actually a good person. Dad even acts like her dad would. Every time we go on a date he tells me to treat her right and when I bring her back to say good bye to him he always asks her if I treat her good.

I know to most people their bond would be a little creepy but to us it helps. Since Jade spends so much time here shes become a part of our family. We all re pretty messed up but some how we fit together. Actually sometimes me and Jade are like dad's parents. After mom left dad got lonely. He was still their for me as always, but Jade and I could tell he was missing something. Instead of going on dates Friday nights, a lot of times we find ourselves helping dad get dressed and evaluating his dates. Its actually amusing and neither of us mind either way were together and plus its fun questioning adults.

Once dad released Jade he patted me on the back and said, "Hey, Beck."

"Hey. Jade's needs to stay here, is that alright?" I knew it would be but Jade was still nervous about this part so I figured I'd ask.

"Of course." He turned toward Jade. "You know your always welcome, no questions asked." He finished both of them smiling. "Alright, so since it's Friday whose gonna help turn this" He gestures to himself making a scary face, "into something presentable." He finished smiling

"Hm..Where are you going this time?" Jade asked

"I figure probably dinner at the restaurant we went to last week and after that I'll probably wing it."

"Someone likes this girl." Jade said motioning for dad to fallow her into the trailer.

Standing in the kitchen I wait as Jade hands dad some clothes and comes to stand with me while we wait for him to finish showering and changing. Walking back out onto the makeshift porch we wait for his date to arrive. Though it may seem in bad taste to have his date meet him at our house it comforts him to have us interview the lucky lady. We heard the water turn off right before we saw a silver car come into our drive. Stepping out was a woman round dad's age, with reasonable clothing on and shoes that were stylish but still proved to let her be able to walk. These are the first things we both look for. We've seen tons of girls come here with cloths so short they seemed to be evaporating. A few have even tripped on their way to our sitting area. But this one walks calmly.

"Hi, I'm Melissa Henson. Are you Nick's son?"

I nod. "Hey. I'm Beck and this is my girlfriend Jade." I kindly said gesturing to Jade sitting beside me in a fold-up chair.

Jade looked up and smiled at the new comer. "Hello. Would you like to sit down. He should be finished in a little while." She finished pointing the woman to the chair beside her.

Melissa smiled and walked with the air of kindness toward the chair.

"So what do you do?" I ask trying to be casual but this must be awkward for her, and their is really no smooth way to interrogate someone.

"I'm a factory evaluator. Not the best job but you get paid." Melissa said smiling

Looking at Jade I silently passed the torch to her. "So..Do you have any kids?"

"No. Your sure he's almost done, right?" This is pretty cool were intimidating a forty year-old.

Before I could answer, and continue the questioning, I heard the squeak of our old door and dad's voice telling Melissa he's sorry for keeping her waiting.

"It's alright. It was kind of cool being on the other side of the interrogation." She said laughing and standing up.

"Have fun you two?" I said as they began walking toward the car.

"We won't wait up but if your not home by twelve there may be a search." Jade reminded

Laughing I yelled to the retreating couple, "She's serious, remember that time I was sick at home, dad? She'll find you." Tht comment granted me a laugh from dad and surely a bruise from the friendly punch I just received from my lovely, Jade.


	5. This is Going to be a Long Day

So sorry about not updating but it's been a bad few weeks. Hope this will help keep the angry mob away from me.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

As I wait for Jade to finish getting ready for bed, I begin gathering the sheets and pillows for the couch. Folding it down into its be bed form I here the shower turn off. A few moments later Jade came out of the bathroom towel on her head with a band shirt I had loaned her years ago and a pair of shorts.

"Don't get too excited, I wear this for all the guys." She laughed and I tried to but I can never joke like that, not about her. To get rid of this feeling I hold up one side of the sheet I'm using to cover our rickety couch, taking it, we begin to make the bed.

"Done." I sigh sitting on the bed's edge, listening to Jade laughing at me.

"I cannot believe you just spent twenty minutes looking for that blanket."

"Well you could have told me that it was right in front of me." I said as she started walking toward me.

"I could have but where's the fun in that?" She questioned and kissed me before sitting down beside me. "When do you think Dad's going to be home?"

I smile at her words and pulling my gaze from her I look at the clock. "Probably around ten-thirty he has scheduled for tomorrow."

Nodding her head, "We have an hour left then."she said and began looking around for something. Grabbing what ever it is she asked, "What will it be thirty-one, crazy eights, maybe a little Go Fish."

"Go Fish sounds good I haven't beaten you yet."

Dealing the cards we played until ten. The final score Jade all, me zip. I need to get tutored in Go Fish.

Hearing our old truck coming in the yard, we run to the window lifting the tattered blinds. Squinting I could see Dad and the woman nothing seemed to have gone horribly wrong. This thought brings me to remember one of the first dates he went on, dad came back from the restaurant covered in spaghetti sauce.

Shaking my head I grab Jade's hand and lead her back to where we were sitting to wait for dad's arrival.

The door opened allowing the two of use to her dad humming some tune I haven't heard before. "So how did It go?" I ask wrapping my arm around Jade.

"Good. I'm seeing her again next Saturday. We got back a little later than I expect so I'm going to hit the hay. See you two in the morning." He said making his way to his bedroom.

"Night." We told him in unison.

Hearing Jade yawn I tell her, "Go take my room Jade I'll see you in the morning." I shifted over and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure?" She questioned smiling

"Of course."

Standing up, Jade kissed me good night and walked back to my room. I pull the covers back and lay down on the bed drifting into a peaceful sleep knowing Jade is alright.

* * *

Waking up I look t the clock on the kitchen wall, 7:30. I should probably wake up Jade we're meeting Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori for lunch and then we're all going to the park. Walking into my room I lean down and kiss Jade cheek softly waking her up. "Go take a shower and get dressed I'll make some breakfast." I whisper nodding her head I slip out of the room.

Roaming the kitchen for some cereal and milk I set out bowls and made coffee. Finding a note on the table I notice it's from dad. Opening it I read:

_Sorry guys have to go to work early. Beck there's some money on the counter for lunch and what ever else you want. I'll be home around ten tonight theirs another break at the factory._

_-Dad_

Putting down the letter as Jade enters I check the clock ounce again, 8:20. We should leave by 9:30 in order to walk to the restaurant by eleven.

"Good Morning, here's your coffee." I smiled handing Jade her mug. Once we finished eating I hoped in the shower as Jade put away her bowl and the cereal.

Once I finished I grabbed the house keys, wallet, and Jade's hand and left the house a little before 9:30.

* * *

Walking up to the restaurant, we we're the first to arrive. Asking for a table for six we sat in the back of the place waiting for the others. Talking about random things we found ourselves laughing as the others entered. Quieting our laughter we waved hello to the new comers and looked over the menu. Once the others were decided everyone began talking about their weekend plans and how crazy Sikowitz is. I reached my hand under the table and grabbed Jade's hand. Once the waiter came and the group had ordered the group had begun to talk about how crazy their family's were. Tori kept talking about her sister's narcissistic nature and Andre about his strange little sister. Keeping quiet I try to comfort Jade as Robbie begins to complain about his parents making the others join in on the topic.

Apparently the group decided to make us talk by making a game where each of us would as a question about one of the others' family. Great just perfect this is not the kind of game Jade or I should ever play. We agree because if we declined it would draw the questions, this way at least we have a chance of avoiding them. The game went on for a while with no questions pointing at us but Tori ended that.

"So...Jade how's your dad?" Tori asked. Gripping her Jade's hand tighter I glance at her. Tori must be trying to make friends but really so not the right question.

We sat for a moment in silence the others all starring at Jade. I could see the hurt in her eyes though the others most likely could not. Squeezing her hand and releasing the tension I try to divert the question, "So whose hungry I'm starving." The group didn't even notice though they just kept looking at Jade trying to get an answer. Looking her in the eye she slightly nodded giving me permission to answer for her. "Jade's dad was a great guy. Uh..I remember he had come to every performance at our elementary school." I smiled remembering how Jade was when he was still with her, so carefree and happy.

The group fell silent all except Cat, who Robbie whispered the answer in her ear, understanding what I had implied. Releasing us from the awkward tension Andre asked, "So Beck how's that dad of yours doing?"

Smiling I answered as the waiters sat down our food. "Great actually still has that factory job but he's happy. He even.." I pause eating a french fry from Jade's plate.

Looking at me she continued were I left off, "I think he's got a keeper this time. When we questioned her," Jade smirked, "last night she didn't seem to crazy. I talked to Dad earlier this morning and he said the date went well. Apparently she even laughed t his jokes." Jade said laughing

"When did you talk to Dad?" I asked

"Oh early this morning I got some water and he was getting ready to leave. You were still asleep." She answered

Apparently we were to loud because the rest of the group was starring at us again. Shrugging it off and not really wanting to answer their questions we got up and made our way to the cashier with the others fallowing suit.

* * *

Sitting at the park under an old tree's shade. I straighten my right leg with the other bent leaning my back on the tree trunk in a sitting position. While Jade leaned against me. We watch Cat, Robbie and Rex run around the park. I start talking with Andre and Tori as Jade joined in at points.

In the middle of our conversation about our summer plans I hear Jade sigh and whisper to the three of us. "Well look who it is."She said pointing to the teenage boy walking in our direction though I cannot see his face.

"Eli?" Tori question

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot." I said trying to find a way out of this situation at least he wasn't here yet.

"Eli! Eli!" Tori yelled motioning for the boy to come over. Jade leaned further against me, while Andre just looks confused.

Once the boy came into our group he sat across from Jade beside Tori and Andre. His eyes set on my girl and I can feel myself about to loose it. Tori began to flirt with the guy well atleast she might be able to distract him.

Shaking off her flirting he spoke suavely, "Hello, Jade." Tori looks hurt but I'm more concerned with my love.

"Eli." Jade said trying to act as though she had no feeling toward this guy.

"Don't give me that, Jade you know as well as I do, it's only a matter of time." Was his reply

"Until what?" Tori asked happily

"Until she comes to her senses." He replied with smile

"Why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of Eli." I spoke up still trying to keep my temper at bay.

"I'm sorry was I talking to you. No I was talking to this beauty." He glared at me. Then turning to her he spoke, "I can tell that you want me."

"Yeah I want you to leave." She answered

Her answer causing Andre to double over in laughter and Eli to become angry.

"Just wait and see one of these days you'll realize." Was his closing comment as he retreated back to his fancy car.

We we're silent for a moment when Andre spoke, "So what's up with that guy?"

Jade answered, "Jeez you go on one date with a guy and he becomes some freaky stalker. It was what...two years ago and he's still hasn't put it to a rest."

Tori and Andre looked shocked.

Silence fell over the group for a while but it ws broken by the arrival of Cat and both of Robbie's personalities.

"Who want's to go get some ice cream?" Robbie asked as Cat jumped excitedly beside him.

* * *

Twenty minutes late we were all eating the ice cream we had bought from the ice cream man feeling like little kids again.

Trying to forget our unwelcomed visit earlier we laughed and talked putting it behind us.

That's when it happened.

Jade phone rang and while answering it she froze. "Hello...Yes....Where?..Don't tell me to calm down tell me where he is!..Just give me the address..I can drive perfectly fine..You know what you can go.." I quickly grab the phone from her hand.

Putting it to my ear I spoke, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Beck Oliver Nick Oliver's son."

"Yes this is he."

"Your father has been admitted here at St. Micheal's Emergency Care Hospital."

"Is he alright?" I ask trying to get as much information as possible

"We are not sure at this point in time but I would advice you to get here soon. Are you aware of where our hospital is located."

"Yes, I am I'll be their as soon as I can."

Hanging up the phone I turn to Jade hugging her to comfort us both. Releasing our embrace I begin trying to figure out how to get to the hospital. Turning to the group I asked, " Does anyone have their license yet?" Everyone shook their heads but Tori piped up.

"Trina does."

"Can you call her, me and Jade need to get down to St. Micheal's hospital."

Questions we're in her eyes but my urgency must have told her now was not the right time to ask them.

Ten minutes later we were all piled in Tori's parents' van driving to the hospital agonizingly slowly.

* * *

Once at the hospital I grab Jade's hand and we run as fast as possible to the hospital searching for information on my father.


	6. Trying to B Positive

So sorry for my flakiness and sucky updating skills but I'm working on it. The last line of this chapter I'm not to happy with but I'm in a try-to-write-quotes-mood. You know how famous people have things there known for saying...Well so far no luck, maybe I should stick to my day job. Moving on enjoy this chapter, I hope it doesn't suck to much... :]

**

* * *

**

**Becks POV**

The automatic doors opening revealed the sickly sterile air contained within the hospital, they had barely enough time to open fully before Jade and I were through them looking for information on my father. Fallowing the signs to the emergency care nurses' station we stopped in front of her desk catching our breath. Before I had fully recovered from our run I heard Jade's voice questioning the concerned looking nurse.

"We were called and told his father was injured. The name's Nicholas Oliver, age 44." Jade replied hurriedly

"Yes of course he was admitted earlier this afternoon, he will be out of surgery within the next few hours." The nurse smiled pityingly

"Can you tell us what happened?" I questioned gripping Jades hand tighter

"I'm not sure at the moment, but any information I find I will relay to you." She smiled, "Nothing can be done for a few hours still but I need one of you to fill out this forum with the patients social security number and such."

I nodded and watched Jade take the clipboard and pulling my hand, lead the way to the seating area. Picking two chairs sitting side by side under the window we slump down trying to calm our worries.

Jade began working on the paperwork while I kept myself busy by flipping and twisting our intertwined hands trying to be strong for my family.

Lifting my gaze from our hands I look toward my savior. Without her here I would be a wreck running through the halls screaming for my daddy. But with her hand in mine I can keep my mind on track and think rationally or as rational as I can, I mean my father is hurt.

"He's going to be alright, Beck." Jade whispered slowly lifting her eyes to mine. "Your dad's strong."

I nod my head hating the worry I find in her eyes which I'm sure are mirrored in my own.

After a period of silence she spoke again. "I mean remember that time at the fair he spent like five hundred dollars to win you that electric guitar on the Sledge-O-Matic. He didn't give up then and he won't give up now."

I nod along with her and after a moment I started laughing bringing her along with me. "We begged him for so long to give up and go on a ride but he wouldn't budge."

"What's so funny over here?" I heard Andre ask

Looking up I saw the whole group starring at us like we've lost it.

"Nothing, nothing." I said blowing the question and questioning glances off

"I'm almost finished with the paperwork but what's his blood type?" She asked

Taking the emergency card out of my wallet I answered, "His blood type is B positive."

"Okay I'm going to go turn it in and see if anythings changed." She replied standing up

I was about to fallow her lead just as Cat jumped up to her side. Deciding to let her go with her friend while I stayed back listening to the half-hearted chat of my friends while hoping for any news on my father.

After a few moments I watch Jade come back talking to a man who can't be much older than us who was being fallowed by a drooling Cat. Once he turned his face in my direction I quickly realize that this man is Jimmy Hetler.

"Beck look who I found." Jade said the tone of her voice hinting she's trying to forget about the situation plaguing her mind, both by the memories Jimmy brings back and the situation facing us now.

Andre, Robbie, Trina and Tori gave me a look most likely expecting me to become jealous of the man currently standing with my girlfriend.

"Jimmy, we haven't seen you since" Looking to Jade I changed my wording, "Well for a while."

They nodded which I"m sure brought questions to the groups' eyes. Standing up I shook Jimmy's hand and asked, "So how's your mom holding up? I heard she had made it passed the last check up with a thumbs up." I said sitting back down with them both fallowing Jimmy taking the seat beside Jade.

"Well that's why I'm here she's getting a check up down the hall." He replied sitting back in his seat

"I remember when we would come to the clinic your dad would always bring the best treats, did he ever buy his own bakery?" Jade questioned

"Yeah he owns the small bakery down the street. We actually brought a basket of his famous Chocolate Chip Lemon Chews to the clinic earlier."

At the sound of a throat clearing we break out of our bubble.

"Not to be rude but who is this?" Tori asked

"Oh sorry guys this is a friend of ours. His name is Jimmy Hetler."

Nodding there heads at Jade's answer we began talking again. Only interrupted when the doors to the operating rooms were opened or when a doctor called out a patients name to find his/her family.

"I'm looking for the family of Nicholas David Oliver." A man in green scrubs and a nurse who looked to be his helper asked

"Here." I said as Jade and I scrambled to get to the doctor quickly.

"Hello I'm Dr. Corbik and this my assistant, Nicole." After we exchanged quick nods, Nicole handed Dr. Corbik a chart of which he seemed to skim through. After a long period of silence he spoke, "I see your father has the blood type B+. Then finding a donor won't be too difficult." He finished matter-of-factly.

"What does he need a donor for?" I questioned my mind coming up with unrealistic possibilities.

"After the accident he lost a lot of blood not including how much the emergency surgery took out of him." Dr. Corbik replied quickly walking away without any more information thrown our way. As I watch his retreating form I quickly put my arm around Jade's shoulders both in comfort and from fear of her killing the seemingly uncaring doctor.

"Don't worry kids your dad's blood type is fairly easy to come by. Out of the eight different types he can get a transfusion by four of them." The nurse said before fast walking to assumingly catch up with Dr. Corbik.

Returning back to our seats, we prepare ourselves both mentally and physically for the next few painstakingly slow hours. The line between life and death being draw slowly and without an answer to us until the line has been completed, whether it be a curved line or a straight permanent marker. We're on this road together.


	7. I wanna be her Romeo

I just realized I've never really thank you readers and reviewers for giving me the confidence and happiness to continue writing. Without you guys I would've stopped posting along time ago.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Silence fallowed our retreat for a few moments. No one wanting to skate on the thin glass of our sanity. The others had not heard our quiet conversation, but by the speed of which the doctors left they may have taken as a sign. Whether it be an emergency page or the possibility that Jade had threatened harm one or both of them.

Wrapping my arm around Jade's shoulders I pull her closer knowing that we both needed the comfort but her refusal to feel weak wont allow her the comfort without a price. As I rub her shoulder my mind begins to drift away. The omenesant squeak of hospital bed rolling through the halls combined with the bored look on the nurse's face as she answered frantic phone calls, made feeling at ease an impossible goal.

After a few moments Jimmy stood up and spoke in a concerned manor, "I'm sorry for your father Jade should know more then any of us how bad this hospital is, but I still cannot stay longer than a few minutes at a time before the memories catch up with me. I'm going to go pick up my mom from her appointment. I'll be working at dad's cafe during this week so stop by I promise you'll get as much pastry's as you can eat." He said pausing at times in his rambling

Jade stood up giving Jimmy a big brother hug as he whisper something in her ear, which caused her to tear up but nod and smile in reassurance. I stood up also to give him handshake before he walked out.

Settling back down with our group, I began to wonder what had he told Jade?

The group began starring at Jade most likely from her human emotions coming through from the hug she had exchanged with Jimmy.

Rolling her eyes seeing their questions Jade asked annoyed, "What?" I readjusted my arm around her shoulders as the group began willing someone to answer.

"You...Him...Huh?" Tori seemed to be lost the whole time Jimmy had been with us. With the confused nods of the others it was easy to notice we had some explaining to do. But if I know Jade they wouldn't get any answers easily.

"Wow, Vega look who learned to speak. Good job." Jade spoke sarcastically her famous smirk covering her face.

Rolling her eyes Tori slunk back in her seat. Which brought Andre to try his hand at getting answers from us.

"So who's the dude?" Andre asked trying to act his regular self

"None of your business." Jade spoke again amusement in her eyes.

"Jade please you have to tell me who the hottie is. I mean I could die tomorrow and then I'd never know. Do you want me to die tomorrow? You want me to die, don't you?" Cat's hysterics got the whole waiting room starring at us.

Putting a calming had on Cat's shoulder Jade spoke calmly, "You're not going to die Cat. His name's Jimmy and we've been friends since I was eight."

"Where did you meet him?" Tori spoke up

"Here." Jade said short but not sweet caused by the topic at hand.

"What wing?"

"God, what is it with you guys and twenty-one questions? I met him in the cancer wing." Jade said keeping her head held high

The silence surrounding us was full of tension, whether it be the pity coming from Robbie and Cat, or the shock coming from Andre and Tori. Overall the main feeling of the group was unease the one person who was like a rock to them, a very sharp rock, was showing them her human side.

Trying to ignore the awkwardness that had settle over our group I turned toward the nurse's station watching a woman I remembered seeing rescently but her name or where I'd seen her was lost on me. I continued watching as the nurse for some reason pointed towards our group while saying something to the woman.

The woman turned around and suddenly rose her voice so we could hear her, "Jade! Beck!" She exclaimed walking toward us.

Once the woman's face was insight I recognized her as dad's recent date.

"Susan." I spoke wanting her to know I remembered her

"Hey, Beck I was called to inspect the factory your dad works at, they told me some explosion or something happened after one of the machines got over heated. They said Nick was hurt in the explosion. Is he alright? Have you heard anything?" Susan quickly rambled

"Susan, Susan he's fine. Their finishing the surgery now and they said that with his blood type it should be pretty easy to find a match." Jade said in the tone she uses when she's not around the group.

The way Jade is acting seems to be bringing questions to the group's eyes. If only they could see the real Jade, the happy, loving girl I've been in love with for so long.

Soon Jade had calmed Susan enough so we could get a few drops of information from her including the time, and which machine. Nothing really of use but it seemed to calm Susan down further when we acted like it made the situation better and gave him more of a chance. It also helped the rest of us because it got our minds off of the situation. Susan seemed like a kid so worried and helpless. Honestly I can't blame her if Jade was in that operating room I'd be kicking down the door so I could hold her hand. Or if the worst happened and I couldn't be with her I have no clue what I would do. I've never been a fan of Shakespeare but Romeo and Juliet comes to mind. Of course I think I'd check her heart beat and breathing before actually doing the deed. I mean really...

I must have been unconsciously gripping Jade's shoulder because she leaned into me and whispered, "He's going to be fine, Beck. Nothings going to happen." And that's when I understood, Romeo may not have been the smartest of the literary legends but he is the one who fallowed his love first, through anything, the world meant nothing without her. That's how I am with Jade.


	8. See Who I am, Break Through the Surface

I'm very sorry about these rocky updating times. But I'm trying to set out a schedule to keep me in check. I hope this might help regain your faith in my updating skills, though it is shorter then my other updates. Anyway give me your feed back so I can tell if this story still appeals to you.

The title of this chapter is a line from the song, "See Who I Am" by Within Temptation. I don't know why but it seemed right to mention that (probably because there my favorite band :P)

Anyway onto the story...

* * *

After finally being able to calm Melissa enough for her to find sleep, Beck and I started a half-hearted game of 'Go Fish' neither of use willing to fall asleep. The clock and had struck one a.m. minutes ago marking the change in staff. Throughout the day we got a few updates on Nick's progress each bringing either a sense of relief or doubt in what could happen through the night.

Despite the doctors' first update it had in no way been easy for Nick to become stable. At first they claimed he only had one punctured lung but at some point in the second surgery they discovered there was fluid flooding slowly into the other. After they added another two hours to his surgery they brought him to the ICU at eleven leaving us to worry through every passing moment.

"Jade your turn." Beck brought me back to reality smiling that hopeful grin.

Glancing around to the sleeping company around us I can't help but notice Robbie's arm wrapped securely around Cat's shoulder which coincidentally has been there since Jimmy's arrival and departure. Strange... Moving on tori and Andre are sleeping in about the same position as the other two. Melissa is sleeping restlessly to the right of me in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Though her restless sleep seems to be fueled by worry instead of her makeshift bed.

Noticing how Beck's face turned from smile to worry I quickly leaned over and kissed his lips pulling back quickly.

"What was that for?" Beck questioned a loving smile finally gracing his face.

Looking into his eyes, I know he received the answer. Smiling I look back down to my cards and asked, "You have any eights?"

This brought laughter to Beck and before either of us could stop laughing Tori and Andre awoke giving us judging glances.

Upon noticing their starring Beck quieted down and in his best innocent voice asked, "Go Fish?" handing the deck of cards to the two. Slowly nodding their heads we began again playing the painfully slow, not to mention irritating, game.

* * *

Hours passed by and once again I found myself in the horrible tango between fighting to stay awake and impossible sleep. The others had crashed this time bringing Beck along with them. His head resting in my lap every so often tightening his grip on my hand. Smiling softly, I brush my free hand through his raven hair, helping to calm him.

Around the middle of my fifth cup of coffee Nick's most recent doctor on shift came into the waiting area. Startled, I quickly try to unwrap myself from Beck while making sure to be quiet and careful enough to ensure Beck's sleep to continue undisturbed.

"I have good and bad news for you Ms. West." Were the first words out of Mr. I-don't-care-about-my-patient-I-just-want-to-clock-out, or other wise known as Dr. Perrini. Well in my mind he's also considered Dr. Let's-pull-the-plug-on-your-dad-this-case-is-making-me-work.

Giving him my dirtiest look yet he began again most likely not wanting to risk what words would come out of my mouth.

"The bad news is that while we were preforming the surgery on Mr. Oliver though both lungs are in fact working as well as to be expected at this stage, we found an obstruction along the Pulmonary artery. Though this would usually cause death it seems that the blood thinners we used during the surgery helped his survival. The good news is that we can treat it but once again we need to wait until he is completely out of the ICU's care to even think of such a risky surgery."

I nodded my head. "How long until Nick is out of the ICU?"

"It's still shady at the moment. He's been crashing on and off for the last eight hours. Though it's nothing to worry about he's never out for more than a few seconds."

Nodding my head again, the doctor quickly took his leave headed back to the ominous double doors from which he had earlier departed.

Noticing my frozen state one of the nurses, who by the way has been added to my 'I Don't Despise' list by keeping me fueled on coffee throughout the night and into this early morning. Anyway Nurse Mila came up to me and reaching out clamped me in a motherly hug. Though I don't particularly enjoy these sentimental and apparently heartfelt moments I did find some comfort in her maternal ways. It's ind of nice having a saving grace in this horrible place aside from Beck. Pulling back from the hug I wiped my watery eyes before anyone else awake could see them.

"Honey, why don't we go get some breakfast? All that coffee and no food is no good for a lovely girl like yourself."

Smiling I nodded once again not truly trusting my voice. Quickly grabbing my bag from the floor beside Beck's feet. Kissing his forehead and covering him up further with his jacket, I walk back to Mila's side. I was met with a knowing smile and what seemed to be a smirk of her own.

After a few moments of being lost in the crazy turns and twists of the identical hospital hallways. I spoke in a soft broken whisper, "Thank you." This granted me a comforting warm smile.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, I follow Mila forward towards the breakfast table. After picking out a few things I grabbed a large coffee payed and met with Mila at a table toward the back of the room.

After a few moments Mila began speaking, "I noticed your unease, dear. And Lord knows how hard it is to stay sane while those around you need you to be there rock."At this I looked her in the eyes stopping from sipping my coffee. "I've seen the way you act around them and believe me I understand. I understand the need to be in control of your feelings and how vulnerability seems not to be an option. But you need to understand those people out there they came here to support you. Through the way you care about the patient and that other boy see you have opened up to them but the others, they seem to be just as trustworthy. Now I understand this is not my place but long ago I was in your same position. I couldn't decide who to trust and I built so many walls around myself barely anyone made it through. But I want you to know if you let your guard down even a little you'll see your life become so much easier." After her touching words I was shocked into silence, as she walked away she slipped me a note with her number and explained to call her if ever i should need to talk.

Sitting at the table alone I stare into my coffee thinking over her words. Maybe I should open up just a little.

* * *

Entering the waiting room once again I notice the group is all awake and leaning on one another as they fought the morning grogginess. Beck stoud up instantly as he caught sight of me.

"Jade, where have you been we've been worried sick?" He questioned pulling me into a hug and leading me to sit beside him.

"I went down to the cafeteria." I replied shortly

Noticing my jumpiness the other asked me what was wrong.

Looking to the left and noticing Mila's approving wink I took a deep breath and clutching Beck's hand I began the story of long ago. Though it may be just a small crack in the wall around my trust but its a large step. A step I'm willing to take both on my own and with Beck's hand in mine.


	9. Past

Okay so how many sorrys do I need to use to get off the hook for this long absence. So in this chapter I mean no offense to doctors, I have just noticed when a loved one dies the blame sometimes gets placed on the doctor so that is what I did. This chapter is short but I'm trying to get back into this story so I didn't expect it to be very long. Enjoy

* * *

"I guess I'd have to tell you guys eventually. Cat do you remember back in elementary school when I was absent for almost all of August?" I ask drawing out the obvious

"Yeah, for a while I thought you just disappeared." Cat said to interested to begin rambling

"Believe me some times I wish I had." I said with a bitter sweet smile. "I spent most of my time here with Jimmy and of course Beck came when he could. You see my dad had to stay in the wing across the hall."

"The cancer wing?" Robbie questioned, earning a nod from both Beck and myself.

"He had stage 3 lung cancer and was diagnosed to late for a real chance, the stupid doctors claimed his trouble breathing and other symptoms were due to his stress level or something. But the ones at this hospital actually checked and diagnosed him right. The only bad side was they only gave him at most a month." As I spoke these words I could feel my emotional control slipping so I paused.

"It's alright Jade you don't need to continue we all know what happens." Andre spoke finding his voice first. Smiling at his sincerity I nod and brush the unshed tears from my eyes. Soon, and to the shock of the others including Beck, Andre was hugging me and I a reciprocated it. "You've got us Jay." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, causing me to smile again

Pulling out of the embrace Andre went back to his seat beside a shocked Tori. Across from them Robbie was trying to conceal his sadness at my story as he tried to sooth a crying Cat, his puppet long forgotten.

After a few moments Tori spoke, "Wow its getting late we should probably tell our parents we won't be home for awhile." Everyone nodded and pulled out their phones. Well everyone besides Beck and I.

After a chorus of 'hey mom's and 'I'll be home later's, everyone was off their phone and back to starring nervously around the hospital.

"Hey Jade do you need to borrow my phone to call your mom?" Robbie offered

The room went silent and Robbie shrunk back in his seat at the looks Cat and Beck were sending him.

Trying not to cause a seen, because really, this is about Beck's dad not my feelings. "Nah I'm good, thanks though." I smile slightly leaning back into Beck's looks filled Andre, Tori and Robbie's faces but they dare not ask.

Within moments Cat whispered to them about her mom seeing my mother leaving the local bare at closing time every night. It doesn't really bother me because, honestly this women is not my mother so they cn say anything they want to about her. My mother died long ago along with my father.

Another round of awkward silence filled the room but this time was interrupted by a tall man in a police uniform entering the group. Suddenly Tori was out of her seat hugging him as though it was the last time she'd ever see him. Its funny how one person's loss can wake up others' need for each other.

When the hug was over her father spoke, "Hey kids, I came as soon as I found out what happened to your father. Would you like to know?" He asked looking at Beck and I.

Looking at each other for a moment, Beck spoke, "Yes please, anything you know would help our peace of mind, I think." I nod when he finishes and Tori's father takes a deep breath.

"I don't have too much information other then the basics. At noon today police officers responded to a call at the Dasker company your father was working at. Their had been a problem with one of the machines and it malfunctioned causing an explosion. No one else was injured because it was lunch time.: He smiled reassuringly as he patted Beck on the shoulder, "He'll be fine from what I've heard about him. I had my boss call the hospital to use his rank for some more information and the doctor claims in at about 3 a.m. you should be able to visit him, but to be aware he doesn't look the same." He warned

"Thank you." Beck said quietly pulling me closer to him. Tori's father nodded and looked strangely at me.

After awhile her father asked, "Pardon me dear, but is your name Jade August West?'

Talk about weird how the heck did he know my name? I could understand him knowing my first and last because there was the possibility that Vega talks about me to here family but only Beck, Cat and Andre know my middle name and I doubt they would bring it up.

"Yeah? Uh, do I know you?" I ask slowly

"Its been awhile I doubt you'll remember me from all the things that were going on that day. But I was the one that came and got you from the crash with you father."

"Oh," was all I could say because, no one not even Beck new about the crash.

"I'm glad to see you made it out alive. I'm sorry to hear about your father I heard that was how he got diagnosed during the surgery."

"Yeah it was. I always wanted to say thank you for your help but I didn't come back to consciousness before you left. I guess it's better late then never."

Smiling he spoke again this time to the whole, once again curious, group. "It's one now I'll stay with you guys in case they need an adult for anything. If I were you I'd get some sleep while you can theres nothing we can do until three, I'll wake you up when I hear anything."

Exchanging tired glances the group fell asleep one by one. Tori's head in her fathers lap, Andre laying over two seats beside Tori, Robbie head tilted back with a sleeping Cat snuggled into his shoulder. As for Beck and I, we made a deal long ago that still holds true. We'd never go to sleep until news came and things worked out.


	10. Speachless

_Well, this is awkward. So four months have passed, ummm...sorry? Well I'm proud of those of you who have stuck with this story through my sucky updatingness and those who haven't so sorry. On the bright side I think I have finally gotten back int this story and I'd expect more updates soon._

_Updated due to the great catch made by Ella Lea, that was so embarrassing :P  
_

* * *

Jade POV

It's three in the morning right now and most of our group is still asleep. Tori's dad and Beck have been keeping busy talking about anything from purple sun hats to transmissions. For some reason they both thought sun hats would be awesome in different colors especially purple. I'm blaming the sleep deprivation on that one, it sounds a little to close to what Cat would say.

I keep getting these creepy texts from Eli. Most are just trying to rile me up like the most recent one saying "Can't wait for our date. Whoops I mean 'rehearsal' ; )". I've never hated a text symbol so much in my life. In fact as soon I got this text I had Beck swear never to use winky faces ever again. Putting my phone away without a response I lean back into Beck's shoulder and listen to the noises around the eery hospital.

"Hey." Beck whispered to me, a tired grin on his handsome face, as I lent toward the table to get my now luke warm coffee.

"Hey." I say just as quietly, with what I'm guessing is a tired smirk.

He pulled his arm over my shoulders bringing me closer to his side and continued his half-hearted debate with Tori's dad, as he rubbed comforting circles with his fingers on my shoulder.

After awhile and learning more then I ever wanted to know about what guys talk about the doctor rounded the corner and stopped in front of us.

"Mr. Oliver, Ms. West, the surgery has been scheduled for four o'clock seeing as it's in extreme importance. We will start prepping him in thirty minutes, but at the moment he's awake and looking for company. You two can go in, speak quietly and in about thirty minutes one of the nurses will ask you to leave for preparation. The surgery should last another two hours and recovery will depend on it's results. Go on, he's in room ICU3B."

Glancing quickly at Tori's dad and grabbing each others hand in reassurance the two of us made our way to dad's room.

Walking in quietly, we could see the man on the bed resembled Nick but it wasn't him. This man was so fragile, so drained looking. Nick is strong, he doesn't need tubes to breathe like his man. But in his tired eyes, I know it's him. That defiant, stubborn spark is there.

"Hey dad." Beck was the first to speak. Walking over to grab hold of his dad's had.

"Beck. Jade." Nick's voice was raspy and shaky. But he somehow was able to conjure up a smile for the two of us.

"I figured you'd pull a stunt like this to get a sponge bath." I joked to try and lighten the mood, Nick's way was to laugh instead of cry. Both son and dad smiled at my words.

"We should just send in Susan, she'll set you strait for looking at other girls." Beck suggested playing along.

Nick's eyes lit up for a moment and his eyebrows rose. "Susan?"

"Yep. Beck must get his way with the ladies from you. Susan's sitting in the waiting room waiting for you." I say ending with a half-hearted laugh.

More jokes were passed and the tension in the room was replaced with a sense of easy. Finally a nurse came in to prep him, unfortunately it was in the middle of a rather inappropriate joke for a hospital, which ended in Beck and I receiving a shocked look and being shown the door.

Walking slowly back to the waiting room about two minutes away we stopped. Moving to lean against the wall, we sat in silence for a moment each of us trying to recover from seeing the strongest man barely being able to speak. Within a few moments of us standing there, I found myself wrapped in Beck's arms as he hugged me. Bring my arms around him I hugged him just as fiercely. Neither of us were crying, crying would help nothing right now.

Minutes passed as we stayed their holding each other as our lifeline. Slowly, we released each other long enough to stare in each others eyes to exchange support.

"He's going to be alright." I whisper to him and squeeze his hand in reassurance.

Quietly we began to walk down the hallway once again, pulling ourselves back together we were about to enter the waiting room when we heard a familiar voice.

Quickly walking around the corner, the bitter thought that bad things come in threes occurred to me.

Gripping Beck's hand harder I couldn't help but yell in surprise, "Mom!"


End file.
